WICKED: THE YEARS BETWEEN
by Bewitched Christian
Summary: What happend during the 'intermission' between Act 1 and Act 2 in the musical Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

WICKED: WHAT HAPPEND DURING INTERMISSION

Note: This scene takes place at the end of Defying Gravity

The whole room was dark. Glinda was trapped. She had no idea where the guards were. She didn't even know where she was she didn't even have Elphie beside her to comfort her. She was on her own. The guards were barely conscious after what happend so Glinda knew she was in the clear. She knew that if she kept running then she could escape. She still wondered why Elphie had to leave her. She had every oppurtunity to live out her dream. But she had to go ruin it. Glinda thought. Glinda thought what the wizard was doing was wrong. But she was too busy thinking about the fortune and fame ahead to even consider the long term effect of her actions.  
Glinda's eyes darted. She didn't remember any of these hallways on her way up. So Glinda just sat and cried.  
"Why? Why me?" Out of no where she felt extreme pain and the darkness turned into nothingness. All the shadows and images of the events that transpired. She could still here the hope in Elphie's voice when they first came. And then she can still hear when that hope was shattered into oblivion when she heard the truth. All these images and echoing voices distracted her mind from the true problem.  
Why was this happening? Why isn't she still in the hallway where she once was? Then, a blurry image appeared before her.  
She saw what she dreaded the whole time. She saw the guards had captured her and brought her to Madame Morrible.  
"What shall we do with her Madame?" One of the guards asked Madame Morrible responded, "Leave her to me" The guards raced out of the room Madame approached Glinda.  
"Now you listen to me missy, you don't like me and I don't like you but, if you don't do as I say, you shall be no more so listen closely. Since the Wizard and I don't exactly have the exact same touch with people as you do, I have a little favor to ask you, and believe me I only say favor because I am trying to be nice, but the true term to be used is order. You will be our puppet.  
Our Figurehead our woman of the people." Madame said.  
"And what if I don't?" Glinda replied "I think we both know what will happen if you don't"  
"But you're expecting me to go against my best friend?" Glinda responded "Well, if she's your best friend, why didn't she care what was in your best interest? Why, I think she was being rather selfish that Elphaba"  
Glinda began to think, why was she only thinking about her self? At that point did she really not care what I thought?  
"I...I..." Glinda started "You know I'm right, so don't argue" Madame said.  
Before Glinda knew it, she was standing at a podium protesting against her best friend. She was lost in her selfishness her greed and her wealth and her fame. 


	2. Chapter 2

WICKED: WHAT HAPPEND DURING INTERMISSION Meanwhile in Munchkin Land

Nessa and Boq had been dating for many years, Boq still hoping for Glinda's love and Nessa, still hoping for love. "Boq, we have been dating for a long time now"  
"A little too long" thought Boq. "...But I thought it was time that we got married!" Boq had no idea what to say. He knew that if he married Nessa then he wouldn't be able to love Glinda. But, if he didn't then he wouldn't be obeying Glinda, his one true love. "Of course Nessa!" Those words just entirely slipped out of Boq's mouth He didn't know how it came to this, but, then, it was there wedding day and he had just said I do and now he is regretting it. On their wedding night Nessarose recieved a message.  
"Nessa? Nessa what is it"  
"Father is dying"  
"What"  
"He's dying"  
Nessa and Boq rushed to his quarters. Just from one look at him they could both tell he was slowly fading into death's greedy hands.  
"Nessa...Nessa c-come closer" Frex said. His voice quivered and trembled under the great loss of strength.  
"Nessa... take over for me..." Nessa broke down in tears as his face no longer looked in agony, but in peace for he now sat on the Unnamed God's right hand.  
Nessa then knew she had to take initiative.  
Over the next few days Nessa noticed that Boq was distant. She was afraid he was going to leave her. She would wake every night just to make sure he was still by her side. Then, she realized what she had to do. She tightend up the laws for Munchkins so Boq couldn't leave. Every day she would cry to herself. He wouldn't even call her Nessa anymore. He would give a cold response and refer to her as Madame. 


End file.
